Disney Channel (Pakistan)
Disney Channel Pakistan, This is the Pakistan Version of The Disney Channel. Which Will Be Airing Disney Channel and Non Disney Channel Shows in English and Urdu. List of Shows: Former programming Live-action *''Aaron Stone'' *''Agadam Bagdam Tigdam'' *''Akkad Bakkad Bambey Bo'' *''Art Attack'' *''Austin & Ally'' *''Backyard Science'' *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' *''Best of Luck Nikki'' *''Big Bada Boom'' *''Boy Meets World'' *''Break Time Masti Time'' *''Brian O'Brian'' *''Captain Tiao'' *''Cory in the House'' *''Dhoom Machaao Dhoom'' *''Disney Fun Facts'' *''Disney Kahaani Box'' *''Disney Q Family Mastermind'' *''Dog with a Blog'' *''The Elephant Princess'' *''Gabbar Poonchwala'' *''Goldie Ahuja Matric Pass'' *''Goosebumps'' *''Hannah Montana'' *''Hatim'' *''Hip Hip Hurray'' *''Imagination Movers'' *''Ishaan'' *''Johnny and the Sprites'' *''Jonas L.A.'' *''Jessie'' *''Karishma Kaa Karishma'' *''Kaarthika'' *''Kabhi Aise Geet Gaya Karo'' *''Kya Mast Hai Life'' *''Lage Raho Chachu'' *''Life with Derek'' *''Lizzie McGuire'' *''Maan Na Maan Mein Tera Mehmaan'' *''The Magic Make-Up Box'' *''Mai Ka Lal'' *''Majooba ka Ajooba'' *''Nach to the Groove'' *''Naturally, Sadie'' *''Palak Pe Jhalak'' *''Phil of the Future'' *''Road to High School Musical 2'' *''Sanya'' *''Shaka Laka Boom Boom'' *''Shake It Up (Indian TV series)'' *''Shake It Up (U.S TV series)'' *''Shararat'' *''So Random!'' *''So Weird'' *''Son Pari'' *''Sonny with a Chance'' *''Studio Disney'' *''The Suite Life of Karan & Kabir'' *''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody'' *''The Suite Life on Deck'' *''That's So Raven'' *''Vicky & Vetaal'' *''Vicky aur Vetaal'' *''Welcome to Pooh Corner'' *''Wizards of Waverly Place'' *''Zindagi Khatti Meethi'' Animated *''Action Dad'' *''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' *''3 Amigonauts'' *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' *''Astra Force'' *''Arjun — Prince of Bali'' *''Being Ian *Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer'' *''The Book of Pooh'' *''Brandy & Mr. Whiskers'' *''Bunnytown'' *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' *''The Buzz on Maggie'' *''Cars Toons'' *''The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!'' *''Chuggington'' *''Clifford the Big Red Dog'' *''The Deep'' *''Doc McStuffins'' *''Donald Duck Presents'' *''Donkey Kong Country'' *''DuckTales'' *''Ek Tha Jungle *The Emperor's New School'' *''Fillmore!'' *''Fish Hooks'' *''Gaju Bhai *Get Ace'' *''Good Morning, Mickey!'' *''Goof Troop'' *''Grami's Circus Show'' *''Gravity Falls'' *''Handy Manny'' *''Hercules: The Legendary Journeys'' *''Higglytown Heroes'' *''The Hive'' *''Hotel Transylvania: The Series'' *''House of Mouse'' *''How to Draw?'' *''Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' *''JoJo's Circus'' *''Jungle Junction *Kim Possible'' *''The Legend of Tarzan'' *''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' *''The Lion Guard'' *''Little Einsteins'' *''The Little Mermaid'' *''Madeline'' *''Mickey and the Roadster Racers'' *''Mickey Mouse and Friends'' *''Mickey Mouse Club'' *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' *''Miles from Tomorrowland'' *''Mortified'' *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''The Octonauts'' *''The Proud Family'' *''Quack Pack'' *''Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero'' *''PJ Masks'' *''Pocoyo'' *''Puppy Dog Pals'' *''Recess'' *''Rolie Polie Olie'' *''Sofia the First'' *''Special Agent Oso'' *''Stanley'' *''Star Wars Rebels'' *''TaleSpin'' *''Teamo Supremo'' *''Timon & Pumbaa'' *''Tsum Tsum'' *''V 4 Viraat|title= V 4 VIRAT *Wild About Safety'' *''Yom Anime *Classic Doraemon'' *''Hamtaro'' *''Jewelpet Twinkle'' *''Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch'' *''Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure'' *''Ojamajo Doremi'' *''Stitch!'' Films *''Feluda: The Kathmandu Caper'' (1 January 2011) *''Luck Luck Ki Baat'' (30 September 2012) *''Apna Bhai Gaju Bhai'' (3 July 2016) Disney Junior *Rolie Polie Olie *PB&J Otter *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Jake and the Never Land Pirates *Stanley *Welcome to Pooh Corner *Dumbo's Circus *The Mouse Factory *Sora's & Mickey's PhilharMagical Stories *Littlefoot's Adventures *Jungle Junction *Handy Manny *Doc McStuffins *Special Agent Oso *Mousercise *Bunnytown *Fraggle Rock Animated Shows *Kim Possible *Phineas and Ferb *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil *Gravity Falls *Star vs. the Forces of Evil *Fish Hooks *Doraemon *Donald Duck Presents *Brandy & Mr. Whiskers *Goof Troop *Disney's All New House of Mouse *101 Dalmations: The Series *DuckTales *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *Mickey Mouse Works Live-Action Shows *Star Tours: The TV Series *All Star Muppet Show *So Random *Sonny with a Chance *Good Luck, Charlie *Best of Luck Nikki *Austin & Ally *A.N.T. Farm *Shake It Up *Jessie *PrankStars Vault Disney *Mickey Mouse Club (1955 and 1977 Versions) *Disneyland (1954 TV Series) *Walt Disney Presents *Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color *The Wonderful World of Disney (1969-1979 Version) *Spin and Marty *Walt Disney Presents: Annette Acquired Shows *Aikatsu! *Sailor Moon *Cardcaptor Sakura See also * Disney Channel Pakistan * Disney Channel (India) References Category:Disney Channel Category:Channels Category:Channels in Pakistan